Switched
by risen truth ruthless lies
Summary: In a fight a jutsu gone wrong does the unpredictable, how will Hinata fare learning to use the sharingan and fighting in a dying body? What will Itachi do trapped in the surpressing home of the next Hyuuga Heiress? How does Sasuke fit into all of this?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me no own!

Author's note: Team eight's mission takes place around the same time as when team seven meets Sasuke for the first time in shippuden. Also it is mentioned that team eight is very well renowned for being a tracker team, thus their skills have ascended into AnBu. Shino- Ookami Kiba- Hawk Hinata- Raven

**_Chapter One_**

**_Fear the Unknown_**

"Do we have a trail?" Shino asked tilting his head down from his placement in the trees. Kiba shook his head, Akamaru whined pawing at his nose.

"Uchiha covers his tracks well." He sighed looking up at his team mates.

"Raven, any leads?" The raven masked female shook her head, long waist length indigo colored hair swaying at the motion.

"G-Gomenasai but there is none." Shino paused allowing his Kikaichu to slowly spread out; one insect passed the information to the next.

"Raven, please focus your Byakugan northwest of here." Hinata nodded, slowly searching over every molecular detail that could have been left behind.

No chakra but…

"I see s-something." She landed on the ground and quickly ran northwest her team mates following her at a respectable distance.

"Right here." Hinata tapped a small thin branch, Shino allowed his Kikaichu to study the branch calling them away once he saw what Hinata had seen with the Byakugan.

"Theres a hair on the branch." Shino stated, Kiba nodded.

"How can be so sure it's Uchiha's though?"

"B-because the slight, very slight chakra source does not belong to Sasuke-san." Hinata added, Kiba nodded.

"Akamaru can you get a scent?" the rather large dog panted and barked once in agreement rubbing his nose against the one strand of hair. The dog growled at the lack of scent but did his job, his head snapped into the air the scent fully memorized.

"Let's go." Shino concluded just as the dog leapt into the trees nose bent on finding the man with the next to nothing scent.

"Raven keep your Byakugan active, I don't want to miss anything. Or be caught in a trap because of our carelessness." Hinata nodded at her Hawk masked friend.

Akamaru stopped his fur rose up on end with a low growl building in his throat, the team of three stopped. Hinata kept her ears strained, she could hear the forest, the wind blowing and the leaves cracking.

She could hear two people breathing slowly.

"Move!" Shino commanded and the team did exactly that as the ground broke apart beneath them. Hinata's pale eyes narrowed, she should have seen the explosives planted in the ground!

"Hawk, Raven are you two alright?" Shino's voice rose over the smoke allowing them to pinpoint his location, however Hinata knew it was only a Kikaichu clone.

As expected the clone was destroyed, by water she could tell. Hinata could now assume that Kisame Hoshigaki was indeed here, so that meant their target was as well.

Kiba had joined her along with Shino, it was now a game of patience. They were still here, just on the other side of the clearing in fact if they weren't they would have gone after them by now. The smoke cleared and a mocking voice was given way to speak.

"Impressive to track us done without a trace, eh Itachi?" The shorter man said nothing, using the sharingan to memorize his enemies. They would be trouble if left alive, considering how easily they had found them.

"Tell me AnBu-san how did you manage to find us, when there was nothing to lead you here?" Itachi questioned, because even he had to admit that he was curious. More experienced AnBu had tried and failed to track or hunt him down, what made this one team so special, aside from the fact that they were in a team of three and not two?

The Hawk masked AnBu looked at the Ookami masked one, and was given a nod.

"Even hair leaves a trace Uchiha-san." The Hawk one replied, Itachi could tell by the rough under tone in his voice that he was an Inuzuka. Kisame could only assume based on the giant dog giving both missing Nin. A rather vicious look.

"I see." The only one not to have given any signals silent or not had been the Raven masked one, how ironic.

"Quite interesting to see polite AnBu, wouldn't you agree Kisame-san?" Itachi stated not looking at his partner, knowing his hand was already clasped around the hilt of Samehada. Kisame gave a sharp toothed grin, causing the AnBu to tense slightly.

"Indeed, what is it that you want?" Kisame asked gruffly, the Raven masked one took a minor step forward.

"We have come to take you into captivity, what else would you assume? Perhaps an outing to tea?" Hinata swallowed, she probably shouldn't have called out on their intelligence.

"I would prefer that instead of torturing faceless, nameless people. Unfortunately I presume that will have to wait another day, as I cannot afford to be taken into custody." Shino's Kikaichu spread from his body and buzzed in the air, some even crawling out from underneath the Akatsuki men's cloaks.

"Not bad." Itachi commented before vanishing from sight, Kisame gave a sadistic grin.

"You're in for it now little ones." He commented as Itachi suddenly appeared only mere inches away from Hinata, her eyes widened as she blocked his arm from crashing down onto her.

The Sharingan was swirling and Hinata knew it would be ready to copy her moves, Kakashi had not been so lenient with her team. He had gone all out on them, causing more than just a few broken bones.

Only then had he revealed the inner workings of the Sharingan, Hinata had been fascinated by how similar and different the Sharingan had been from her own Kekkai Genkai the Byakugan.

"The way you all move and react." Itachi spoke trying to swipe her feet from under her.

"You know how my Sharingan works." The scarlet red eyes had narrowed in a slowly rising anger. Hinata felt a shiver go through her spine as she activated the Byakugan, she didn't want to take any chances.

The Kikaichu had drained their chakra thanks to Shino and Kiba was currently fending off Kisame. Even so the two missing Nin weren't feared for nothing, their chakra reserves were vast and quite large.

Should she try to block them off?

Shino shook his head, showing his distaste at the idea. Hinata nodded her hand grasping Itachi's foot from crashing into her face. She sent various spikes of her chakra into him however, the viciousness of the chakra making the older male wince.

"Impressive, but you cannot even dare to dream of what limits my capacity." Hinata's eye brows furrowed, she was becoming annoyed with him.

"I do not need to d-dream." She had stuttered! In front of an enemy and in her AnBu uniform nonetheless! Hinata could feel Shino's eyes boring into her back.

"Because I already exceed your capacity." Hinata did not know if this was true, in fact she was certain this man was stronger than her by many, many ways.

"I see." The Sharingan she had avoided looking directly into caught her gaze through the holes made in her mask. A pinwheel like pattern swirled dangerously in her line of sight, sucking her into what Kakashi had informed her was called the Tsukuyomi.

The red skies frightened her, the black moon glared at her from the skies and she realized briefly that she had been strapped to a T-shaped wooden post.

Itachi materialized in front of her, face kept carefully blank as he removed a black katana from his cloak. Hinata winced as the Katana was dug under her ribs, she bit her lip harshly strictly reminding herself that this had to be a genjutsu.

Kakashi said the only difference was that she would feel the effects after it ended, but that it was only genjutsu.

"You know of Mangekyo?" Itachi mused, Hinata tried to keep from crying out or responding.

"I'm afraid you will not live pass seeing me." Itachi commented black flames starting to crawl up the post. Hinata froze, could he really kill her with these flames that she was told to avoid at all times if she was in a genjutsu when used?

"Your body may not die, but your spirit will break. You will literally become a living doll. Lifeless of any emotion or will." Itachi commented offhandedly, Hinata felt fear. She was scared of this, it was unknown to her. Even to Kakashi, had Itachi killed someone's spirit before?

The panicked frenzy that came with the thought of being unable to love anyone made her activate something deeper into the Byakugan. She screeched as her eyes clashed with his, black flames turning white.

**_"You fool!"_ **Itachi hissed as the shadows slowly engulfed them both.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no own!

Chapter Two

When you die and live

Hinata could still here the man's words, the two words you could only cling to. Why? It made her keep fighting; she wouldn't be called weak or blind any longer.

"**_You fool!"_** echoed and echoed; Hinata made sure it kept rebounding in her mind as the white flames engulfed them both. She felt pain, a bone deep pain that burned and stretched tight.

She could hear him, his cries of anguish that were almost completely hidden by her own screams. She thrashed against the clasps around her hands and feet, the white fire slowly crawling up both Kunoichi and Shinobi.

_"Gomenasai."_ She whispered, knowing they would both die by whatever force she had unleashed onto them both. Whatever tears had been shed, were instantly evaporated by the fire.

Hadn't she passed out already though? Or was she merely imagining everything that was occurring now? Perhaps this was another illusion, or perhaps the fire has woken her instantly.

Hinata didn't know, but she felt more then saw the katana pierce through her chest. She choked, her heart thudding like a simple gong; a gong which rang once and only once.

Hinata knew she was dying, and she knew that Itachi was as well. For if he were to be in pain wouldn't he have ended the illusion? Of course, he should have but Hinata knew there would forever be a second guess to this man.

_"We die…"_ Itachi muttered as the illusion was dispelled, and Hinata panicked. Everything was dark, but her eyes, they were open! Heavy gasps escaped her, before realizing that her team was carrying her back.

She made no noise only waiting, waiting for them to notice she was awake.

"You are awake now Itachi-san?" Her eyes widened at the voice of Hoshigaki Kisame, why did he take her? Was he trying to take her Byakugan? Or was he trying to trick her?

"Itachi-San?" genuine worry was slowly creeping into the shark man's voice, so Hinata grunted. Surprisingly her voice was deeper, smoother more male than anything else.

"Can you walk? You over exhausted yourself with the Mangekyo sharingan, didn't I warn you?" Kisame stated his normal roughness returning to his voice.

"I apologize." Hinata whispered only to be further shocked that her voice hadn't returned to normal, her eyes slowly cracked open the substance that had not allowed her to see before she realized now was dried blood.

"I see, we'll find a place to recover just up ahead." Kisame sounded only in the slightest, confused. Hinata furrowed her eye brows, Kisame had been calling her Itachi ever since she had woken up.

_What had happened?_

A tight constricting sensation hit her chest, her heart felt like it was about to burst. She choked her hand automatically covering her mouth as her body was wracked with coughing and choking.

"Hold still." Kisame muttered placing her down, Hinata's eyes widened, this had to be another illusion! This wasn't her body! These weren't her hands or legs, this wasn't her!

The panic brought on a flood of blood from her mouth, she began to convulse violently at the constricting sensation grew even tighter. Tighter and tighter until she felt like she was going to snap.

Something sharp was plunged into her upper arm, medicine or syringe Hinata would assume. A small bottle was plopped onto her free hand, she looked at it tiredly.

"Just take them, I'm not going to inform leader-sama that you've gotten worse." Kisame grunted turning away, Hinata nodded although he wouldn't see her. She would play along, for now.

~ Location switch~

Itachi glared at the two in front of him, the Hyuuga was good. To catch him off guard like that, but he would find a way back into his own body. Itachi could only plead that Sasuke wouldn't pick up on his trail, or rather her trail.

If he did, then the Hyuuga girl would die in his place, Itachi wouldn't allow that. His brother's fury and hatred was for him to take and his alone. No one else should suffer because of that, let alone a girl from his very class!

How sick was that, that he could quite possibly kill a girl from his old class thinking it was him? Itachi was disgusted, he was disgusted by the fact that Sasuke would feel no remorse by killing the girl when she was in his body. Simply because _he wouldn't know._

The two in front of him had removed their masks a while ago, he was correct to assume that hawk was an Inuzuka. In fact he could tell by the bone deep respect the Aburame boy held for the Hyuuga girl and Inuzuka boy, that the three were originally a genin team.

They had quite literally almost grown up together, it was surprising really that they could still be as close as they were.

Itachi was startled from his thoughts when the Inuzuka had thrown his arm over his shoulder. Grinning at him the canine like boy took off his mask, revealing the face of the Hyuuga girl whom he had not seen for himself yet.

"Hinata we're done with the mission, you don't need to worry." Shino said quietly, although he wouldn't admit it Shino himself was worried for his female companion.

"Yeah Hinata, if you want you can ride Akamaru the rest of the way. I mean really you went up against uchiha Itachi like it was nothing! You've really improved, I'm proud!" Kiba gave a fanged grin, Itachi was momentarily stunned how close were these three exactly?

"I g-guess I can r-ride the rest of the way." Itachi's eyes widened, where the hell did that stutter come from? He knew the girl stuttered, but that was a personality trait not something of the body! Itachi's eyes narrowed, the body could remember things the mind wanted to forget.

That sharp tug in his chest, how Itachi felt the urge to keep his eyes on the ground. It made sense if she had shouldered something to much for her, at a very young age. It made perfect sense actually, since she was a Hyuuga.

Climbing on top of the dog Itachi could only think of one thing, it was going to be a long time before he returned to his body.

* * *

Author's note: I can't believe I got 4 reviews on the first chapter, thank you for your support! As for those wondering what happened to the Byakugan exactly, well you're going to have to wait until Itachi uncovers it himself!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own!

_Chapter Three_

_I'm breaking, I'm suffocating_

* * *

"I see, so you joined their side." Hinata froze, was this a dream? The man in front of her, looked eerily like Itachi, the woman, almost like Sasuke.

"Father...Mother I..." was she seeing a memory? A dream? The emotions ran ragged at her; Hinata couldn't help but feel this had to be real.

"We know Itachi." The woman who Hinata knew as the mother of Sasuke and Itachi stated.

"Itachi…promise me that…." A flicker of surprise went through her, but it wasn't hers.

"You will take care of Sasuke." The man said, Hinata felt tears building up in her eyes, but they weren't hers were they? The tears were Itachi's.

"I know..." The Katana in his hand trembled, Hinata looking through Itachi's eyes could feel his hesitation his fear his sadness and his pain.

"Don't hesitate it's the path you chose, our pain will only last an instant, unlike yours. The way we think is different, but I'm still proud of you…" Itachi's emotions were hectic, running wild, tears flooded his face, almost blurring his vision altogether.

"You really are gentle…" and Itachi struck, _'it won't need to be said again…_' were his current _(or were they past?)_ thoughts. Hinata was frozen, how could such a murderer…feel such intense regret and pain over something he chose for himself?

_'I lost all the truth…and it won't come back._' Hinata bolted upright a strangled cry lodged in her throat, **'****what**_** was that?'**_ Hinata clutched her head, before realizing that her current predicament had not changed, she was still in his body. His hands that were once stained with blood now hers to use, but now Hinata was confused.

Uchiha Itachi wasn't supposed to feel hurt, wasn't supposed to feel pain and he wasn't supposed to cry. He was supposed to be cold, ruthless and unmerciful. But that dream, the dream Hinata _knew_ was a memory.

It went against everything Hinata and her team had known about him, what had happened? Was this some sort of defense mechanism that confused intruders who tried to pry into his mind? Hinata shook her head, if there was such a defense it would not be one of confusion.

Hinata had seen what Itachi had done to Sasuke, throwing him into a coma with unwanted fear running untamed through his sharingan induced nightmares.

"What are you hiding?" Hinata whispered aloud, cringing at his voice that was now hers to use.

"Who are you really?" she asked the dark night sky, never expecting an answer.

~Location switch! ~

Itachi clenched his jaw, teeth clicking together. One day, just _one day _of being in the Hyuuga household had sickened him.

The Uchiha clan had been too ambitious and proud Itachi knew, he knew that first hand actually. But the Hyuuga, they were too proud. Too arrogant and confident in their abilities with the Byakugan.

Itachi should just save the Hyuuga girl the trouble and leave, become a missing nin. The idea was VERY tempting at the moment actually, every time he stepped into the halls there were branch members at his heels.

Members that are family, who would want to lead such a pitiful clan? One that didn't trust its own family enough to the point that they had seals engraved into their brains? It was disgusting and below even what he had done to his own family, as much as the thought killed him to think so.

Itachi knew it was true however, the so called branch members suffered whenever they made an honest _human_ mistake. At least his family wouldn't suffer for as long as they lived! He hissed in his thoughts.

Itachi wondered briefly what personality the Hyuuga girl had herself? Was she just as arrogant as the rest of the main branch? Or had she been like him, being forced to bend to the will of the clan head and elders? Itachi didn't know.

_He hated that._

"Hinata-sama, your father wants to see you." A white eyed male stated as he approached her, long brunette hair tied in the back only slightly. Luckily Itachi had gone through the household enough times to know who was who.

"H-Hai Neji." Itachi mentally damned that stutter, what the hell could have been so traumatizing in this era without war to cause her body to feel fear?

"D-do you know w-why?" Neji nodded stiffly.

"Your mission." Neji stated leading her to a door, Itachi nodded his thanks and walked inside.

"You did not wait to be accepted inside." Itachi paused at the coldness of the man's tone. He had seen this man before, with his father. Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan. Itachi internally chuckle at the sardonic irony of his situation. He was the Heir or rather Heiress once again.

"Gomenasai." Yes! No stutter Itachi allowed himself to feel pride over the small (_very small_) victory.

"Do not apologize, I don't expect much from you anyway. Hanabi you may come in now." Even Itachi had to admit, that was a bit cold.

"Hai Father." A younger voice stated solemnly, Itachi felt his eyes widen. This was far too familiar for his tastes.

"Hinata, I expected you to be better than this. Failing your AnBu missions are unacceptable." Itachi felt a silent anger beginning to rise, AnBu missions were not simple. To criticize someone for failing a mission of AnBu caliber is pathetic, pitiful. Not to realize the mission that Hinata had held in the first place only baited his anger further.

Itachi knew he was strong, to blame the girl for not being ready was disgusting.

"Gomenasai, b-but you see I was sent to retrieve Uchiha Itachi." Itachi's anger was steadying the timid girl's voice, he was pleased. If Hinata was AnBu at such a young age (_though he had been even younger_) she should not bend to a man such as Hiashi's will.

"I do not care, you could have at least brought him down a peg or two. Hanabi, do not follow in Hinata's footsteps, I see that you can be better. So do just that." Itachi's eyes narrowed, this man...was _annoying._

"Father, it would seem you have misunderstood. I was sent to retrieve Uchiha Itachi, whose partner was Hoshigaki Kisame. B-both are very formidable opponents." Hanabi's eyes were shining, she had always admired her sister, and now that she was **_f_**_**inally **_telling their father off…

"I agree father, Hinata was bound to have trouble against the two. Itachi alone made AnBu captain at thirteen years old, while Kisame wields a blade by the name of Samehada." Hanabi chimed in, Itachi was surprised that Hanabi herself had not grown to resent her sister. Based on her father's accusations Itachi would have thought the younger girl to think she was better than her sister.

_He was wrong._

~Location Switch!~

Hinata sighed, opening the bottle from before forcefully swallowing the three pills she now had to take daily. Kisame gave her a blank look before continuing onwards, as always he didn't say anything.

As always Hinata was afraid _he knew she wasn't Itachi._

"We will be at the base soon Itachi-san, be sure to avoid _him_ until the medicine has taken the desired affects." Hinata nodded surprised at how Kisame seemed to genuinely care for his partner. Almost as if they were friends.

"I will." If only she knew who _him_ was, and why she had to avoid him. Surely the Akatsuki did not have enemies bunched up together? If they did, Hinata knew she would more than likely fail at recognizing who Itachi's enemies were.

"We're here." Hinata looked around subconsciously wishing she could use the Byakugan, because as she had found out in a moment of stupidity.

**_Itachi was going blind._**

* * *

Author's note: 11 reviews and only 2 chapters? I had to get the third one up because of that! Hopefully you enjoyed and yes Itachi might 'seem' out of character but trust me it's for the plot of the story! As for the beginning of the chapter? Yes that was what really happened during the massacre only without Hinata seeing what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me no own

_Chapter Four_

_Burning Nights_

* * *

"You two are dismissed." Hiashi snarled, Itachi scowled in return gaining a surprised expression from both father and younger sister in the room.

Itachi smirked deciding to play things up a bit, after all he thought this man needed to learn some manners. Deliberately he rose slowly from his spot, and did the same thing he had done with Sasuke in matters such as this.

"Hanabi, would you c-care to train?" Hanabi nodded grinning very much like the firecracker her name hinted at.

"Of course Onee-chan, let's go!" Nodding, they both left the room, Hanabi grabbed his hand and pulled him through the halls. It was obviously an uncommon sight considering all the shocked looks sent their way.

"Let me just get my medicine." Hanabi said opening the door to what Itachi assumed was her room, the thought was proven correct when the younger girl pulled out a bottle of vitamins.

"I'm glad you finally took on father, now we can train." Hanabi stated swallowing two blue pills. Itachi could easily deduce that the girl had some sort of birth defect, and the fact that their father wouldn't allow the two girls too much time together.

"I-It wasn't easy, b-but I'm glad I f-finally managed to speak what was o-on my mind." There that should be safe enough to say without arising suspicion. It was foolish to speak back to that man, even more so when Itachi found out that the girl had never done so before.

"Good, he needed to be knocked down from his oh so important pedestal. Stubborn bastard." Hanabi huffed as they left the room, Itachi frowned.

"He may b-be a conceited old fool, but he is our father Ot-Imouto." Itachi barely managed to cover his slip up, though it seemed to catch the younger girl's attention.

"Just because I don't have any boobs yet doesn't mean I'm a boy Onee-san!" Itachi felt the most miniscule amount of heat enter his cheeks, he rather steer away from this sort of conversation…

"My m-mistake Imouto-chan." He amended; Hanabi rolled her eyes before leading them both to a small or large depending on what you've seen room. The floor was sort of mesh like under foot and had a sort of springy feel.

"They finally added a softer floor for whenever we fall! It's about time in my opinion." Itachi nodded before an important thought treaded its way to the front of his thoughts. He had no clue how to fight in the Hyuuga clan's style. What a rookie mistake, calling for diversion, and not knowing how to play the part.

"Let's begin." And Hanabi slid into her stance, one arm close to her torso in a fluid guarding manner while the other was held in front of her. Itachi could see the Hyuuga style would consist of sharp fluid movements; it was as good a guess as any.

Mimicking the movement he found that the girl's, Hinata's body easily slid into place. Hanabi lunged forward and he bent his back backwards easily doing a ninety degree angle before bringing his right foot up and knocking Hanabi's hand out of the way as he flipped back onto his feet arm held loosely in front of him.

His foot numbed Itachi knew his chakra had been blocked there from risking such a move as he had done, but surely the Hyuuga didn't use their feet in battle? Vanquishing the ludicrous thought instantly as his arm blocked Hanabi's hand from reaching his shoulder. That he needed.

Itachi watched transfixed as Hinata's body began to fight for him against the younger girl, blocking twisting and jabbing into soft childish flesh. His limbs moved and struck quickly with a fluidity Itachi could never mimic even with the Sharingan.

Hanabi's arms had small red bruises quickly turning a rather dark violet on the edges, but Itachi could see that this would not deter the younger sister. The answer was as plain as day to him, maybe not to anyone who didn't know what it meant to be an older brother or sister. But he knew, he knew it very well.

Hanabi wanted to prove herself to Hinata, even when Hinata was holding back on her. His torso whirled in a lethal deadly twist as he moved away from the open chakra enlaced palm, his hand curled around the younger girl's shoulder and his other hand used for defense he now knew, moved quickly like flowing water as the open palm quickly slapped over the skin.

Suddenly his eyes sharpened, almost similar to the Sharingan, but it was different. He could see so much more than the sharingan could ever dare to reach. Every single path way of blue chakra in the smaller girl, even in strands of hair but just barely. But the odd flounder and rhythm in Hanabi's chakra alerted him to the damage of that he had inflicted.

"It's over, come on." Itachi stated calmly, the younger girl huffed and stood up wincing as they sat across from each other. His hand reached out and quickly jabbed into her skin, he noticed as they retouched the places he had done so before. Releasing the girl's chakra to flow.

"I could have done that myself Onee-san, you know that!" Itachi could see that she was happy he had done so however, so he just smiled. It felt weird he admitted silently to himself to smile so genuinely again, yet on Hinata's face felt completely natural.

* * *

Author's Note: Hinata meeting the Akatsuki is going to be next chapter as it will obviously take longer than Itachi's bonding time with Hanabi. But don't worry it'll be up once I get the chance, sorry for the wait however, my laptop is sort of busted at the moment. Also does anyone have any problems with how I described the Byakugan when Itachi used it? If so please speak up, if its real good that's awesome if not please tell me where I've messed up!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Chapter Four_

_Who did I tick off?!_

* * *

Hinata gulped, the yawning open mouth of the cave was a natural cliff, it was eerie and foreboding. A white mist had been creeping in from the forest making the scene even more, what's the word? Whatever, all Hinata knew was that it was terrifying and seemed to be chasing her away.

Dark chakras, all with a different feel were inside, bunched together like herbs she gathered on occasion. She shivered, she was literally about to go into the belly of the beast. Kisame looked at her, his beady black eyes narrowed. It gave him a shadowed look; it was etched deep into his greyish skin.

Kisame's chakra was frothy like waves crashing against a beach; it was refreshing in a way. Like a hot summer suddenly receiving ice cold rain. Hinata wanted to bask in the familiar chakra, as she was a water user or rather she used to be. But that action would be suspicious wouldn't it? Hinata forced herself to lead herself and Kisame into the darkness, water dripped from the ceiling and occasionally splattered over her head. It trailed down her bangs and slid from her jaw to her neck.

Itachi's body was numb, after feeling the icy shock of the water it was as if he felt _nothing_. It confused Hinata, what caused his body to become such a decayed like state? It made her shiver, how close to death was this man? If she died in his body, would she die as Itachi or return to her own body?

"You're late, I hate waiting." A voice drawled, Hinata snapped from her daze looking at the strange hunched figure in front of her. Its face looked human enough, but he couldn't catch a trace of chakra. Was it a puppet?

"We were intercepted by some AnBu, wanted to have some fun is all." Kisame covered smoothly over her lack of response or reaction. It was as if he was used to doing this, did Itachi really talk so little? Hinata was becoming more and more frustrated, who was Uchiha Itachi?!

"Tsk, Idiots hmm." Hinata lifted her head slowly; the voice was undoubting male, but….The 'male' looked a lot like Ino, with subtle differences of course. His hair, rather than bleach blonde was a dark golden color, yet wasn't completely gold itself. He has blue eyes only a few shades darker than Naruto's blue eyes.

He looked overconfident and like a teenager really, with the cocky smirk painted onto his face. He was probably only a few years older than her, but stronger if 'he' was an Akatsuki member.

His chakra was bright, like a flame, it wasn't warm however more like a white hot fire. Hinata had felt fire user's chakra before, but this wasn't a fire type. His chakra wasn't just hot, it was stable and grounded. An earth user, Hinata could overcome him with water based Jutsus. But could Itachi's body adjust to her fighting style?

No, she had to use Itachi's fighting style, or else she would arise suspicion. Hinata would have to focus on his chakra later however, she still needed to get the rest of the Akatsuki memorized, if she was able to she would be able to help the Hokage with their analyses of the Akatsuki. What better than someone who was in one of their bodies?

_But, would she be able to ever return to her own body?_

"Let's just go yeah." The blond spoke, Kisame frowned.

"Do you even know where we're going, Deidara, Sasori?" Deidara fumed and the puppet creature, obviously human _(though Hinata wasn't sure how she couldn't detect any chakra, was it really so well hidden?)_ grunted. At least she knew their names, did Kisame always address the members this way?

"Of course me and Danna know where we're going!" His temper could rival Naruto's, Hinata thought somewhat amused. Kisame smirked, revealing jagged shark like teeth.

"Then you know, you're about to run into a wall?" Hinata commented dryly, before inwardly squeaking _'why did I say that?!_'

"Shut the fuck up Uchiha." Deidara hissed, Hinata almost gulped but remembering that she had to keep her mask up.

"Hn." Sasuke had done that a lot, so Itachi would have done that too right? Hinata hoped she was right.

~Somewhere in the universe~ Itachi and Sasuke paused, Orochimaru eyed Sasuke and Hanabi eyed Itachi.

"Is something wrong?" both asked thousands of miles away from each other.

"No, nothing's wrong." Sasuke muttered, shaking off the uneasy feeling that someone other than his 'brother' had just used _the_ 'Hn'.

"N-nothing, just thinking." Itachi answered, gritting his teeth. The Hyuuga had just used **_his_** line!

~Back with Hinata~

"We're all here?" Hinata watched two holographic figures; one was male and the other female. She could tell by the figures. The only thing that gave away the fact that they were humans instead of chakra enforced beings were their eyes. One was a cold amber color, frigid in a way only a woman could pull off. The other…

The other pair of eyes were ringed, like ripples in a pong. But the irises were a greyish silver. A color she couldn't really describe, yet intruded her all the same. That wasn't a normal pair of eyes; it would make better sense if the eyes were some form of Doujutsu. Like the Byakugan, or the Sharingan.

The chakra that barely excluded from the two was strong. The ring eyed male had a strong stable chakra. It commanded authority and even with barely any coming from the figure, Hinata could feel his power. She could hardly discern his chakra type it was so powerful and melded.

The woman had a soft chakra that seemed to be cutting. It was as if, it could be soft and gentle, playful even. Or maybe that was an act; it could be what she once was. Now however if Hinata probed deeper, she could feel the sharpness and grief. It was like agony personified, she could trace the same in the male's chakra. But it was hidden deeper as if dead.

"What the fuck are we doing here?!" A magenta eyed man swore, Hinata didn't like him for some reason. He cursed and his chakra was violent and vile, bloodthirsty even. His attitude was like an evil Naruto, or rather a cursing Naruto.

After all, he didn't feel angry, his chakra felt calm, just irritated.

Next to him, a VERY deep voiced male hit him in the back of the head. His eyes were red where the whites should be and the green where his irises color was. His chakra was ancient and squashed, as if he were more than one person. Hinata could feel fire, wind, water, earth and lightning chakra. Could he really use all elements? She couldn't pin his personality because his chakra interfered with her thoughts buzzing like separate thoughts and minds all together. It was strange to her and she shied away as much as she could.

Hinata continued to observe however, she wouldn't run away anymore. She had promised herself that long ago, and she didn't go back on her word, that was her nindo. Her ninja way.

There was only two more to identify anyway, so far she couldn't discern who Kisame had warned her of, they were all dangerous, and only two seemed above Itachi's caliber. At least it seemed that way, they could all be stronger than Itachi for all she knew.

One was peering from the wall, two pale yellow eyes that seemed to pierce the soul. His skin was both literally black and white. A sort of flytrap cover the edges of his face, his chakra, was plain. Like a mirror, like it could twist and mold into a perfect replica of someone else's chakra. It scared her, and the piercing yellow in his eyes were starting to _scare_ her.

She quickly moved onto the next one, he wore an orange mask that seemed to swirl like a pumpkin. A single black hole was the man's only way of seeing, he had a childish and cheerful aura around him. Even his chakra was bright and had good charisma.

But then Hinata probed deeper, her breath froze and her 'Itachi's' heart thudded heavily in her chest. It was, dark. Darker than anyone's chakra here, it was like **_hot slimy oil_**. Hinata felt as if the very same chakra was forcing itself into her veins, she almost choked. Her eyes watered only slightly before she snapped the tears back, no one had seen.

She instantly stopped looking into his chakra, and knew this person was the one Kisame was warning her about. That masked man, was stronger than anyone here. Stronger than even Tsunade-sama!

"Deidara and Sasori, you will now go retrieve the one tails, Kisame, Itachi you both will leave to intercept the Konoha shinobi should they try to interfere, seeing as how leaf and Sand have become strong allies since their chunin exams three years ago." Both teams nodded and they left the gaping room.

Kisame grabbed her wrist with a steeled glare, his face was serious and completely shadowed over. His voice hinted at panic once her pulled her into a room.

_"Where's Itachi?"_ He hissed urgently, and Hinata knew she had been found out.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh snap, cue dramatic music! Is Kisame the only who knows? Will he torture Hinata? Does Tobi know? Will Hinata become the lifeless doll Itachi claimed he would turn her into in the first chapter? What will happen next, not even the authoress knows for sure!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**_Chapter Six_**

**_Dead?_**

* * *

Hinata squeaked her eyes wide, Kisame's beady eyes were tight and dark, angry and though she did not see; a spark of fear. The grayish skin was dry, rough from many fights and wounds. The hand, only so many spaces larger then Hinata's own tightened, it hurt, and then there was nothing. Hinata began to panic, Itachi was dying. She had known before, but this….this was insane. Her fear took over, her mask dropping exactly as Kisame had predicted. This may be Itachi's body, but most definitely not his mind.

He scowled, revealing jagged fang like teeth, they were not fine pointed like Kiba's and the thought sent her into a full blown panic. Itachi's chakra was dry and brittle; it burned her as if angry she was using chakra that was not hers. It leapt at her, though she could not see it, the pain she felt was immense. Hinata gasped her hand clutching her chest, the chakra stretched and burned her, she wanted to scream. Instead she doubled over hacking as she tried to desperately intake air.

Something thick crawled up her throat, Hinata gagged and the glob plopped into her hand, the thickness warm and heavy. **_Blood._** Her panic rose, she was distantly aware of hands over her shoulders, Kisame was holding onto Itachi. The other mind had triggered an attack. A severe one, even after taking the medicine. To say Kisame was annoyed would be an understatement. He was _pissed_, who ever managed to get through and take control of his partner's body, was a complete moronic idiot!

The blood was slinking off Itachi's hands, thread like webs of blood. Kisame didn't care for Itachi; or rather he didn't care for the other person who had taken his body. Let them suffer, see if he cared. No, he was worried that once Itachi found out he wasn't doing anything his head would be placed on display through a stake. Not that Itachi was _violent_, but he knew what he wanted, and Kisame would be damned if he were fool enough to stop him.

So with that in mind, he knocked the fake out. Which was a good thing either way, Itachi's body was losing too much blood if the soaked shirt collar and shoulders were any indication, blood still bubbled in his throat, leaving Kisame to fall back on healing his partner's opened wounds. Not that he could do it as well as Itachi, after all the man had never had a severe attack he couldn't stop. Bearing that in mind he tried to recall what his partner had done, and when he did, he was highly, no **_lethally_ **pissed off.

The only thing close to calming him down, was when the bleeding finally ceased. All he had to do was clean the man up, which was a relief. He cleared his partner's face, and left the shirt in place, with the fake in control who knew what would happen if the shinobi took control again? The shinobi in Itachi's body was obviously frail, going into a panic like that. It was pathetically weak, completely unlike the AnBu they had faced….a click seemed to be heard in his head.

Throwing his partner over his shoulder, he headed off to Konoha, a henge in the places of where once, two lethal_ (well one he admitted)_ shinobi were tucked away.

* * *

Itachi sighed, how long had it been since he explored Konoha, six, seven years? Today, he had left the compound knowing fully well he would lose his temper _(if only slightly)_ enough to blow his cover if he stayed in there a second longer. The entire 'get out alive' plan would billow up in smoke. So in an attempt to calm his frayed nerves he began walking around Konoha, almost smiling as he did so. Nothing had really changed, the shops were still as busy as ever, many even tried to call him inside, waving their arms and shouting Hinata's name.

He had to refuse, knowing he couldn't stay in place for too long. He blamed this on moving as often as he had, to avoid being killed. Being a missing shinobi, was not a gamble many thought it was. Sasuke had taken that gamble, and Itachi knew, even after Sasuke kills him he will have to work hard to regain the council's favor. Itachi had experienced their distrust, it was sickening to him. **_Sickening_** that they dared to call_ him_ **_traitor_**, for leaving his _brother_ alive and not taking out his orders completely.

Itachi was no demon, nor was he a saint. He didn't _care_ what others thought of him, so long as he died from his brother's hand, so long as Sasuke returned to live out a full happy life. A life Itachi would _never_ grasp. No matter, how desperately he wanted to just take it wrench himself from his real body and live out this girl's life. But, he couldn't not when Hanabi would stare up at him, not calling him Nii-san, but Onee-Chan or Nee-Chan. He couldn't not when knowing he would have to adjust, to a female's body. Itachi couldn't, knowing he would be taking away a life, a life that he had tried to protect.

So with those thoughts intruding upon him, he ducked into the nearest tea shop. Grasped a cup loosely through pale dainty fingers and paid. Leaving as quickly as he had come, the jasmine tea billowing warm foggy steam into his face.

He sipped lightly, the warmth spreading over his lips and tongue easily. He cherished it, that small moment where his thoughts had ceased their turmoil. This all came crashing down however, when he saw a little girl being carried by her father. Why? Because, he knew straight away, that, that girl was Hyuuga Hinata. His eyes snapped closed suddenly, his body shutting down, his mind sucked into some sort of game. An open wasteland of white, small lilacs sprouting from the snow.

The wasteland blinked, and he realized with startling clarity, that he was staring into Hyuuga Hinata's eyes.

* * *

Author's note: ….No excuse, throw the tomatoes' but don't hate the story! As for what happened, you'll just have to wait and see! Not too long hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**_Chapter seven_**

**_Well…this is awkward_**

* * *

Hinata blinked her eyes stinging, from a sudden bite of cold. Where was she? A hand clasped down over her shoulder, and she flinched grabbing the hand and attempting to twist around her opponents back. Or would have, the hand grasped her wrist loosely, but tight enough to show she was weaker. But why? She found herself staring into a field, flowers stuffed around her face and up her nose. It took her one minute to realize she wasn't being carried anymore, two to grasp that she was in what felt like her body, and finally a whole extra five minutes to deduce that a very male body was pressing her into the ground, her arm held behind her back in a position she had only just tried to do moments ago.

_"Where are we?"_ Hinata knew who he was instantly, having been using his voice for a couple of days after all. Not that she was counting.

"I don't know…" She whispered, her voice muffled from the grass and puffy flowers, lavenders. The lavenders began burning. She let out a muffled shriek, she was hauled to her feet instantly as she was slammed into Itachi's chest, his arm held over her throat, obviously a threat. What confused her, was why not use a kunai? Or katana? She received her answer almost instantly.

"We appear to be in a mindscape." Itachi told her, his voice was soft, completely unlike what she had been using. Damn, Itachi showed emotions, slightly. Maybe that's how Kisame knew it wasn't Itachi when Hinata was trying to pull off the act?

"B-But whose?" Hinata had thrice tried time and time again to get rid of her stutter, only managing to do so under her AnBu guise. It frustrated her to no end, and often occurred when she was frightened or nervous. Like now.

"I believe it would be both of our own consciousnesses. Merged because of the_ mistake_ during **_Tsukuyomi_**." His tone went from perceptive to condescending in little to no time at all, stern and annoyed. Hinata winced slightly, before annoyance crept up on her, after all, she had been deceiving his organization faced a creep with a deceiving demeanor and hot slimy chakra, to protect him from dying (well her but who cared?) she was _not_ going to let him say it was her fault!

"There wouldn't even be a mistake if you had just-"

_"Just what Hyuuga Hinata?"_ He cut her off, his voice sharp and cold, the grip on her shoulder tightened.

"Do not talk back to me, I do not care what happens to you so long as I return to my own body." Itachi said slowly, it was actually a very well woven lie. This girl needed to live, because she was the heiress, if she died and the Akatsuki were in Konoha it would arise even more suspicion. Not that there wasn't already.

He forced her forward, the field was a mix of dark green and lavender, with black ashes coating the grasses and clogging the air. It was an interesting mix to be certain, the young woman was glaring at him her narrow white eyes glinting. But the slight tremble in her jaw gave away her fear as plain as day to him, yet she was AnBu captain, he saw the white cloak. So perhaps she was angry?

She was stuck in a white shirt, her pants black from his choices, it was amusing as once she realized this she seemed to try to subtly cover herself. Keyword being try. Now that he could look at her, without feeling as if he were staring at himself, he committed her to memory, knowing she would be trouble if he ran into her again.

He could easily see her AnBu guise, to a normal shinobi her arms were thin and agile meant for speed. Her eyes were wide and full of emotion, her hair still in a hime cut. She looked _small, soft_ and so very **_breakable._**

But that was not the case, she was strong where it counted, her muscles thin and wiry. Ready to snap forward, perfect for the Hyuuga style, maybe with a bit of her own mix. Her eyes were wide yes, but he could see the shadow behind them, she had killed before, and its memory had not loosened its hold. He could **_break_ **her with this information. She was not easily broken, her appearance gave off an aura of _**defiance**, protection_ and a _strong will._

How long would it take for the little porcelain doll to _crack_ in half? He wanted to know, for some morbid reason, and he didn't want _anyone_ else to be the one to break her. Itachi didn't know why, but he didn't want anyone to touch her. Itachi wanted to open her eyes to the reality of being a shinobi/kunoichi. He wanted to _break, snap_ and **_crack_** that innocence until it was _innocent_ _no longer_. He stepped forward, and she was instantly on her feet, her eyes narrowed.

"You are not allowed to leave my side, nor Kisame's until I return to my body." He told her, she seemed to recoil, as if slapped. But no, she did not stay long. He wanted to, he felt the morbid need to _break, snap_ and **_crack_**. Why he didn't know, and he want to know, he needed to know quickly.

"He's already found me out. I w-won't go with you, I'm going to Tsunade-sama. She will return us both to our bodies, and you will be imprisoned just as was our goal." Hinata told him slowly, Itachi scowled.

_"I think not."_ Just as the conjoined consciousness blinked out of sight. Hinata still under the henge of a little girl, ran. Itachi followed, cursing to himself when realizing he still wasn't back in his body. Kisame followed, shoving past many who glared at him in return. Hinata only had to duck under foot, while people moved aside for Itachi, startled at the look on sweet _'Hinata's'_ face.

Hinata smiled slowly, she was still in Itachi's body, she could still make it to Tsunade's office. But only if she played her cards right, Itachi's body rejected the use of much chakra, any at all really. So if she wasn't careful, she could have an attack on the street, and it wasn't fun the first time, so no way was she going down for a second.

The tower was only a few streets away, Kisame and Itachi were looking for her, so she had to fit in, change the henge, but not drop it or else she'd be screwed. _Instantly_. She could see the AnBu lurking in the shadows, just barely there. _Legends as always_.

She continued to run, slowly changing her appearance and quickly melting away into the crowd. She was but a shadow to them, a sense of giddiness overcame her briefly, she was outsmarting two of the famed Akatsuki, leading them right to her trap.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Authier's note: Ha bet you didn't see another update coming so quickly! Good job KiyumiArashi for seeing exactly what I was doing! Also I have the next nineteen chapters planned out, I only need motivation~~ XD


End file.
